Let's Play: Elsword!
by MarioFireRed
Summary: Bored out of his mind Mario starts a second playthrough of the game Elsword but runs into one problem. How will he get through another 60 levels soloing again? Hatching an idea, Mario calls up several of his friends to start a Let's play series on the game along with a school friend of his, Crystal. *RECURRING OC SIGNUPS WANTED (no limit)!* Adventure/Humor/Parody/Fantasy/Friendship
1. Chapter 1: Invitations and a Lets Play

**Me: ITS BEEN FIVE STORIES MARIO PAY UP!**

**Mario: FUUUUUUUDGE! *gives Fire $50***

**Me: Woohoo! Now for my OC Signup story, I've been noticing these pop up once in a while.**

**Crystal: What's it about?**

**Me: You and Mario doing a play-through of the game Elsword.**

**Mario/Crystal: ...**

**Elgang: What about us :'D?**

**Me: Oh you guys will be characters played by them and the other OCs.**

**Elgang: *mumbles* They better choose us...**

**Me: And now for Elsword Fanfiction's upcoming 400th story anniversary, CHAPTER 1 BEGIN!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Invitations and a Lets Play_

_*Yawn*, man I'm really bored._ Mario covered his yawn with his hand, using the other to scratch his hair. He sifted through the cabinet where he keeps his games and scanned through the name labels, hoping to find one to play (and with friends so he isn't lonely). _Left 4 Dead 2, nah it gets tiresome to play after the billionth Versus match. Kid Icarus Uprising, I keep owning people with the Sagittarius Bow anyway. Elsword...hell why not._

The black haired teen booted up the computer with the hard disc of his desired game in hand. _I only tried and maxed out my Lord Knight, the other classes seem interesting._ After the computer starts up the usual programs immediately boot up: Skype, Steam, Google Chrome. With three clicks of a mouse Mario pushed the red X to close all three and opened up the disc slot on his processor. Pushing the Elsword disc into the slot and closing it (by the way the image showed base Elsword in his promotional art holding an El Crystal) the computer processed the game data and updated the client, giving Mario a brief explanation on what he missed on the past 6 months.

_What the hell? A new Guardian coming May 1st?_ Mario checked the date, April 30th. _H-Hold up that's tomorrow. Who the hell is this Guardian?_ As the computer updates in a snails pace, the 16 year old boy opened up Google Chrome and stumbled back in his chair at the alarmingly fast rate the browser popped up. Typing in the URL, Mario visited Elwiki and scrolled down to the NA character list. _Oh so the Transform classes are finally coming to the our version huh? _He silently mumbled to himself as he checked out the six classes. Sheath Knight the fast dual wielding swordsman, Battle Magician the up-close-and-personal magical girl, Trapping Ranger the kicking, sword-wielding, and archer with arrow traps, Weapon Taker the flaming Crow Mercenary, Code Electra the electrifying Queen, and Shelling Guardian the Protector with heavy Artillery- _Wait what!?_ Mario eyed the Shelling Guardian's appearance, Chung's Transform class, and the blackened poster of the (still updating) client. The two look near identical with the exception of the latter in Awakening Mode.

_I never really liked Chung to begin with anyway, I prefer the faster classes._ Mario shrugged off the new Shelling Guardian's upcoming appearance the next day and closed the browser as the client (finally) finished updating and popped into the log in screen. Typing in his Username and Password in rapid succession thanks to the TAB key, Mario watches as the client loads much faster, sending him to the servers. _Tch, still only one server to choose from huh._ He thought slightly bummed as he clicked the "Solace" Server button, bringing him to one of eight channels. Naturally Mario chose Channel 1, as it gives characters level 1-18 extra EXP. He typed in his six letter security code and basked in the look of his awesome (and rusty) level 60 Lord Knight.

_Elemonade, Level 60!_ Mario chuckled at the username he chose for his LK, he drank lemonade when thinking of a name for him. However he didn't PvP much, only bothering to go up to D rank, and had clothes you'd typically get in dungeons. There really isn't anything special in his accessories either. Mario glumly took a look at his LK one last time and clicked on the "New Character" slot.

Instantly he was brought to the character selection screen: a mainly black background with pictures of the six playable characters comic-book style and six little boxes indicating the six avatars. The red Knight Elsword, the purple Magician Aisha, the green Ranger Rena, the black Taker Raven, the pink Another Code Eve, and the Guardian Chung. He sat there reclined in his chair racking his brain on who to choose for his second journey.

_There's Elsword's Rune Slayer and Sheath Knight path, oh wait Void Princess for Aisha seems interesting, no wait I could try out Grand Archer since I love me some rangers, no how about Blade Master he knows how to handle a sword, or maybe Code Empress to have servants fight for me. Or...Chung's new Shelling Guardian path, it looked interesting even if the teaser for it only featured him blowing stuff up with one special active._ He rapidly scratched his hair with both hands and pounded the computer desk in frustration. _Wait...I still gotta name my character and maybe have them go to a guild. I don't want to be alone for the entire journey like my Lord Knight..._

Suddenly the phone rang, bursting Mario's nearby eardrums with its loud ringing and nearly having the spooked teen jump out of his seat. Irritated, Mario mumbled to himself as he answered the call. "Hello?"

"Mario why are you not studying?" A feminine voice coldly greeted him with a monotone voice. "Don't we have that Math test coming up?"

"Oh Crystal it's you again." Already in a bad mood, he hissed at her through the mobile device. "Anyway I'm already readying myself up for it right now!"

"Oh really? Why are you on the computer, thrashing about a second before I called you?" He froze.

"_HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!?_" Mario shouted both in his mind and out loud at the phone, really creeped out.

"Look outside your window." Mario turned to his right outside the four panel glass. A girl around the boy's age perched atop a branch about a meter away from the building waved at him with her phone in hand. Crystal, with her long brown hair tied up into a ponytail, brown eyes, and casual clothing glared at Mario from the window.

The poor boy really collapsed out of his chair and ran towards the closed window, pulling it up and shouting at her. "WHY DID YOU CLIMB THIS HIGH!? DON'T YOU KNOW WE'RE IN THE 3RD FLOOR?!"

"Yes I know, move out of the way please." Crystal calmly ordered him. Grumbling, Mario moved out of the way and heard some leaves rustling. The acrobatic girl swooped through the window, still with her school backpack on, and landed right in front of the male teenager.

Mario made a "O_O" face and yelled at her while closing the window. "W-WHY DID YOU DO...WHEN DID..." _Damn I knew she's pretty athletic and acrobatic during Gym but this is just..._ "INSANE!"

"Thank you for the compliment." She unzipped her backpack and unloaded her stuff onto the conveniently placed bed in the room. Two textbooks, a pencil case, and a calculator fell through. "Now sit and we shall study together."

Mario ignored her and sat right back down at the computer. "Look I'm just bored so I got this game out to play." He motioned the girl over to the game Elsword.

"Oh yes I believe you told me stories about this before." Crystal pondered in thought. "An MMORPG beat-em up 2D side-scroller as you put it?"

Mario felt a tense of excitement as his friend remembered. "Yeah I've been starting to play this game again. Too bad no one's willing to play..." He put his head on the desktop.

"I'll play with you." Mario shot up at Crystal's request.

"YOU WILL!?"

"Under one condition." The robot-like girl pointed one finger at Mario's face. "Once a week, you invite me over to study for the test."

"B-But that test is in 9 wee-"

"I'll walk through the door and introduce myself to your family then."

"WAIT!" Mario blocked her path through the closed door, his face reddening. With much thought he made up his mind. "Fine...but you'll need a laptop and an account to play the game."

"Done." She unzipped another part of her backpack to reveal the necessary items. "I have a laptop and the charger right here."

Mario stood shocked and eerily sat back down. "I...I don't even know what to say anymore."

Suddenly Mario looked at the phone still in his hand and hatched a bright idea. Like a madman he pushed buttons to call up another person. "What are you doing?" Crystal questioned his motive.

"Well if you and I are playing the game together, why not others as well?" Mario's imaginary light bulb lit up and he immediately grabbed paper from the printer and a pen from the pencil cupboard. "You know those videos on YouTube where people perform a commented walk-through of a game?"

"Ah yes I heard of it." Crystal understood and glared at Mario darkly. "...You don't mean..."

"Oh I mean!" He finished writing and showed the paper to Crystal:

_ELSWORD LETS PLAY!_

_...What is this idiot even thinking?_ She thought as she face palmed herself upon reading the "poster". "Are you even planning to upload this into a video series Mario?"

"Oh hell yes Crystal!" Mario glanced left at the closet door. "My dad's a professional photographer so he should have some pretty decent video equipment to record through a screen." He scribbled some more into the paper:

_CONTESTANTS!_

_Mario_

_Crystal_

He bit onto the end of the pen (not the ink mind you). _Now how many people do I want for this Let's __Play..._ Mario shrugged. _I'll figure out as I go._

Upon hearing the Elsword Channel jingle from Crystal's laptop, Mario knew they were both creating new characters. He finished dialing the number and put the phone to his ear.

_Now...let's see how many people I can get to play with us!_

* * *

**Me: Wow I came up with this in a pretty short time...**

**Mario: If only you had that kind of enthusiasm with your other stories Fire...**

**Me: Shut up here's the criteria:**

**Name (Just guess what you have to do here):**

**Age (They're all Mario's friends so anything goes. 14-18 go to his school):**

**Appearance (I might only write about it when Mario calls them up but do it if you want to anyway):**

**Character chosen (No Ara since this is NA version, characters can be shared by different OCs):**

**Character Name (No one can have the same character name. Since this is Elsword, 12 character limit. Mario is _MarioFireRed_ and Crystal is _SilverDia_):**

**Path chosen (yes there can be more than one of each class, just no 2nd job Transform class since they're not out yet...unless you guys change my mind):**

**Elsword Gaming Expertise (like Newbie, Rookie, Regular, Veteran, Master. Mario's a Master and Crystal's a Rookie. I'd rather have more inexperienced people so we won't have OCs dominating dungeons and have them learn throughout the game):**

**Personality (I want to stick to the OCs personalities as thought up by the original owner):**

**Race (As long as they can operate a computer and feel human emotions I'm fine with anything. Mario and Crystal are human):**

**Me: I'm not sure of the limit, but I'm hoping to have at least 10 people sign up for the story. This way we can all fit into a conveniently placed guild and so I don't cycle through the same 4 people every single time. PM me or leave a Review of your OC :D!_  
_**

**Elsword: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!? SIGN UP AND CHOOSE ME TO BECOME THE ULTIMATE BADASS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Contestants Revealed

**Mario: Bored already huh?**

**Me: I CAN'T HELP IT! THIS STORY HAS SO MUCH POTENTIAL ALONG WITH THE OLYMPICS!**

**Crystal: ...You're starting to become like a certain Elsword author Fire.**

**Me: DONT YOU SAY IT! Anyway Thanks for everyone who sent their OC! The real Let's Play starts next chapter, but for now enjoy literally everyone having their OC in.**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Contestants Revealed_

**RCDx/BlueBlurBlitz**

*RING* *RING*! A young teenager answered his blue phone. "Hello?"

"Sonic you there?" An energetic voice answered.

_Oh it's Mario. If he wants to copy my homework again, I'm gonna- _"Yeah I'm here bro what is it?" Sonic responded.

"Cool you know that game I keep pestering you about?" Mario asked.

"You mean Elsword, where I always kicked your Lord Knight ass with my Rune Slayer?" Sonic joked.

Mario hesitated to follow up on the statement. "...Shut up. Anyway wanna do a Let's Play of Elsword, I got a camera and Crystal to join us so-"

"OH MY GOD!" Sonic gasped sarcastically. "YOU GOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO PLAY WITH YOU?!"

"I SAID SHUT UP DAMMIT!" Mario stumbled.

"...os...ere...rio?" A faint feminine voice spoke through the phone.

"No one!" Mario assured Crystal.

"...ut...you called...meone"

"OKAY ARE YOU JOINING OR NOT SONIC!?" Mario blushed, irritated over Sonic's burst of laughter over the other end.

The free-spirited teenager finished laughing and answered. "Sure I heard Shelling Guardian's coming out tomorrow. I'm so gonna kick your ass again with him."

Mario hung up the phone. _Oh god that was more painful than I thought..._

"You seem tired Mario?" Crystal pondered, watching the boundless Mario suddenly acting like he was put in the emo corner sitting on his chair.

"I..I'm fine Crystal." Mario reassured. "Sonic and I are pretty even rivals so things tend to get heated up. I called him up first so I can get that out of the way." He punched in the next line and called up another friend.

* * *

**Helringo**

"He..Hello?" On the other side of the line, a 14 year old teen donned in nearly all brown shyly answered the phone.

"Hi Hel, it's me Mario!"

"Oh! How do you do Mario?" Hel politely asked.

"I'm fine but I'm wondering if you want to join us in a Let's Play?" Mario asked.

"Us?" Hel tilted his head in confusion. "Who's 'us' Mario?"

"Well there's you, me, Sonic, and Crystal so far." His voice transmuted through the phone. "I'm hoping to get the rest of us to play Elsword for a full blown playthrough."

"Oh I only played that game from time to time..." Hel hesitated for a bit. "But sure I got nothing else to do, plus I have you and Sonic to show me the ropes."

"Don't worry I'm asking the other guys in our school if they want to play as well."

"Sure thing...but can you please get more girls to join us Mario?"

"Why? I already got Crystal." Mario seemed to have no problem with an almost all guy Let's Play.

"...Just get more than your girlfriend Mario."

The reddening teen slammed the phone shut, Crystal facepalmed and sighed. "What is it this time you idiot?"

"That was Hel, who like Sonic seemed convinced we're together."

"Well we are seated together in nearly every class we're in so-"

"THAT DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING!" Mario jabbed a finger. Suddenly he thought of an idea. "Hey Crystal, mind if you call up any girls you know?"

"Why?"

"Well Hel requested we get more girls to play the game with us."

"But why can't you do it Mario? It's the same as talking to boys."

Mario glanced at the computer screen and thought up a reason. "I still didn't decide on my character yet that's why!" He pondered on someone to choose for a few moments but to no avail. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea after all. I mean I can't even pick which character I want, let alone the job path I want._ "Actually Crystal I won't mind calling up the next gi-"

It was too late, she already had the phone up to her ear, waiting patiently for the caller to pick up.

* * *

**I Luv You Allen/Witch Madness**

In another place a girl's phone rang. We know this because the ringing scared the daylights out of her, rolling out of the bed. Yawning, the girl rubbed her head and answered the phone. "_Ohayo gozaimasu."_

"It is not morning Rayne, it's one in the afternoon." Crystal politely and expressionlessly corrected her. "We don't have that Japanese quiz until another 5 weeks."

___Tch, and she wants me to study for a Math test coming up in 9 weeks._ Mario sat annoyed, deciding between Raven and Elsword.

"Oh hi Crystal!" Rayne Hunter suddenly brightened up. "Did you call to get your textbook back?"

"No, Mario wants to ask you an important question." As if on purpose, Crystal put the phone on speaker right before she asked.

Rayne answered wide-eyed. "W-What!? B-But I'm not ready for t-that kind of relationship yet!" She sat down on her bed shrinking into her night hoodie.

"...IVE...ME...HE...ONE!" Rayne heard...grunts and stuff clattering to the floor. Oh dear! She worriedly thought. Are Mario and Crystal...

"I DID NOT IMPLY THAT RAYNE!" Mario shouted onto the phone. "CRYSTAL PLOTTED THAT!" He reassured, glaring at the girl who stuck out the V-sign in victory. He calmed down and asked again. "What I meant is...do you want to join us in a Let's Play of Elsword?"

The timid girl suddenly shot up her voice in confidence. "Like yeah I will! Let me make another Rena!" The last Mario heard before clicking the phone shut is the sound of footsteps rushing to the computer.

He clenched the phone and death glared at Crystal. "WHY!" He brought himself closer to her in anger. "DIDN'T YOU BE MORE SPECIFIC?!"

"It is not my fault you and she overreacted to my question. May I ask how you acquired her number in the first place?"

"It was part of the regulations during a field trip we took together in Art." Mario truthfully explained. "Since the museum we headed to was freaking gigantic, everyone had to exchange numbers in order to keep in touch."

"I see." Crystal pondered. "I guess that makes five people up for this event."

"Yeah." Mario got pumped up. "But we can do better than that right!" He called up the next person.

* * *

**destroyerdestroyerdestroyer**

A girl danced in her spacious room, jamming out to the music playing on her headphones through her iPhone. Unfortunately she turned the volume up a smidge too loud, her "A Tale of Six Trillion Years and a Night" blared through her headphones, startling her. Luckily crashing into her bed, the energetic and now irritated girl grudgingly answered the phone. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!"

Mario could've sworn he lost a few fillings from the recipient's lovely greeting. "O-Ow! Damn Mauri can you be any louder?"

Oh...it's him. "I CAN BE AS LOUD AS I WANT!" Mauri shouted back. This time Mario's smart enough to leave the phone in speaker.

"Yeah yeah." He grumbled. "Anyway wanna play Elsword? Crystal, Sonic, Hel, Rayne, and I are starting up a Let's Play series of it."

Mauri straightened up and shouted even more. "CAN I BE IN IT!? I'M SO BOOOORED!"

Mario and Crystal sweatdropped, with the former responding. "Sure, we'll see you in Ruben. I'm gonna go call up more people to play with us."

"AWESOME! I'M SO GOING TO BEAT YOU UP WITH AISHA!" With a click, Mauri hung up the phone, humming Bad Apple as she searches for her laptop under her bed.

_…_ The two's minds went blank for a moment.___This is going to be a veeeeeery interesting Let's Play series._ Both of them pondered the same thought. Mario realized his position in the bed and quickly ran back to the computer desktop. "Anyway Crystal I think I can handle the rest of the calls now! You go pick your character and wait by Anne alright?"

"Sure thing." Crystal obeyed and went about her business.

___Finally! No more awkward conversations for me!_ Mario silently thought in happy waterfall tears. "Now who should I ask next..." Mario pulled out his own phone this time and scrolled through his contact list, hoping to find someone willing to join him. ___Let's see...no he's away for a trip. She could work...if she didn't proclaim that she's working on her History project all semester. How about him? I wouldn't mind if he shows up in the video._ He pulled down to the "S" names in his contacts and called up the next vic- I mean participant.

* * *

**SwitchON**

A boy with hazel hair with matching eyes slurped up some ramen noodles on his bed watching YouTube videos from his laptop. After he gulped the last of the cup the boy had this weird feeling. He picked up the phone and pondered. ___Why do I have the feeling someone's about to call-_

*RING* *RING*! ___Hell yeah I was right!_ The boy smiled at himself for his awesome prediction skills and answered the phone. "Hi there."

"Yo Suichi you free?" Mario asked the boy, who appeared visibly irritated on the other line.

"For the last time Mario." He reminded his easygoing friend. "My name's Switch, it's much more badass!"

"Suichi, Switch, whatever." Mario seemed uninterested. "You want to play some Elsword, me and several other guys are doing a Let's Play of the game!"

"Sure why not." Switch yawned. "This means I have to make a new character right?"

"Yeah Switch. It's not a problem right?"

"Nothing...it's just." Switch became nervous. "Any girls joining the Let's Play Mario?"

"I got three girls so far: Crystal, Rayne, and Mauri." Mario answered. Suddenly he heard crumbling over the line.

"I...ear...u...eaking...up!" Switch's voice gradually lowered into a whisper.

Mario facepalmed. "That's some paper idiot you can hear me just fine!"

He laughed. "Yeah you're right. Anyway I'll see you in Ruben in..."

"Channel 1."

"One got it!" Switch hung up the phone.

"How was it Mario?" Crystal asked. Mario appeared satisfied after he hung up the phone.

"I'm alright Crystal! That wasn't so bad at all!" He inputted some numbers to call up the next person when suddenly another called him up. ___Her huh? _Mario thought, a smile appearing on his face_. ____I can get her to join us as well!_ With joy bursting through him, Mario answered the phone.

* * *

**Burnt Mami/Mami Conspiracy**

"Hello?"

"Hi Mario it's me!" A cheerful black haired girl happily answered, cuddling a stuffed teddy bear in the bed watching TV.

"Hey Sakra any reason you called?" He continued the happy-go-lucky act.

"Yeah I was wondering if..." Sakra asked. "...you could tell me where I can find the online packet for Science."

"Sure you just go to..." Mario gave the optimistic girl directions to find the aforementioned packet. "...and you're all set!"

"Oh thanks Mario! I'll see you la-"

"Wait Sakra! I want to ask you something."

"Y-Yes!?" She hugged her teddy harder.

"Wanna do a Let's Play of Elsword with me and others? You're gonna need to make a new character and meet us in Ruben in Channel one, but you wanna come?"

"Sure!" Sakra's optimism never failed Mario. "I'll be waiting!"

"Awesome, I'll call up the rest of our friends to play." Mario hung up the phone beaming with joy.

"...You are starting to creep me out Mario." Crystal glanced, horrified even, at Mario's rare blissfulness. "How many more do you wish to join?"

He snapped back to reality and pondered in thought. After a few moments he came up with an answer. "Three more people. I can think of three girls right away who can join us. Like all the others except Mauri and you, they all have some experience playing Elsword. Convincing them should be a snap!" Mario dialed the next number, enthusiastic.

"I do not know whether to be excited to have more girls in this Let's Play," Crystal mumbled to herself in awe of Mario's last statement, "or scared of how confident he is."

* * *

**xEvangeline5x**

The bathroom mirror fogs up as the girl in the shower bathes in water (No I won't go into detail). After a few minutes the teenage female exited the shower, dressed up, did her hair, etc. It's only when she sat down by her computer desktop, a bottle of milk in hand, that her cell phone rang. "Hello." With a stern voice, the girl answered the phone.

"Kuroko hey, it's Mario!" The energetic voice on the other line picked up. "Wanna do a Let's Play of Els-"

"Now you listen here you idiot!" Kuroko assertively started with him. "I don't want to know of your so-called plans nor do I want to take part in any of it." Her voice rang in his ears.

"Wait I didn't even fi-"

"I don't give a damn Mario." She interrupted him. "All of your ideas so far flushed in the toilet. Remember that time we teamed up against two guys on Elsword then get completely owned because of your constant need to attack?"

"If I remember correctly you're the one who said-"

"SILENCE YOU IDIO-" This time it's the tsundere's turn to be interrupted.

"Hello Kuroko." Crystal yanked the phone away from Mario and answered. "It is I, Crystal."

"Oh hi Crystal!" Kuroko's voice drastically mellowed down, revealing her "dere" persona. "What did that idiot Mario want if you're there with him?"

"I'm at his house, helping him perform a Let's Play of Elsword."

"A Let's Play? Sounds interesting." The tsundere pondered for a bit. "I'll do it! I've been meaning to try out Code Electra to electrocute Mario's ass for sometime now!" With a polite soundoff, Kuroko and Crystal click the phones shut.

Mario's mouth gaped open. "H-How did you manage to get her to play with us!?"

"Simple." Crystal explained. "A total tsundere like her only opens up with her close friends."

"I know my otaku speak Crystal." Mario mentioned. "I'm just shocked how the two of you became really close friends."

"I adopted the saying: 'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'." She explained.

Mario sweatdropped_. ____I feel like almost everyone wants to beat me up during this Let's Play. I'm still the main character right ?!_ He sighed and called up the next girl, which he later regretted thanks to her unique personality.

* * *

**TsukixnoEvernight**

"Servant!" A lithe 15 year old girl with long silver hair ordered the aforementioned servant kneeled down in front of her. "Fetch me some tea!"

"Yes my Queen!" With a scurry, the servant goes off to prepare some tea.

The girl sits in her throne of a room, searching up royal things on Google via her laptop when the cell phone in her pocket rings. Looking at the caller ID, she scorns and answers. "Hello?"

"Hi Ever you want to do a Let's Play of Elsword?" Mario repeated that same phrase at least 8 times today.

"And why should I do that mere human?" Ever asserts her authority at the more laid-back Mario.

"First of all you can cut the Queen act Ever. Second if you really want to assert your 'dominance'," Mario started acting sarcastic, especially with the word 'dominance', "We could PvP in our new character on Elsword sometime if that satisfies you then."

"Hmph." Ever snorted. "I'll join, but only so I'll kick your butt with my upcoming Code Empress. I'll see you later Mario." The two hang up their phones. ___Sigh__. _Ever thought wistfully. ___If only I wasn't so damn bossy all the time maybe people could start to respect me.__  
_

"Y-Your tea your Highness!" ___Eh I'll start being nice tomorrow!_ Ever took the tea and sipped it.

"How did it go Mario? You acted an awful lot like yourself during that conversation." Crystal asked, thinking up a name for her chosen character.

"Eh that was Hazelnight." Mario answered. "She can get bossy at times, but Ever's pretty damn good at the game so why not." He stretched, relieved. "Whew! Only one more person to go!"

"Did you tell any of them where we are meeting Mario?"

_...Shit._ Mario quickly sent a text to all of the friends he called so far plus the last one he's about to call in a matter of seconds:

_"__Hey guys it's Mario. When you guys arrive at Ruben Channel 1, go to the Mailbox and keep jumping until a guy named 'MarioFireRed' asks for a friend request. I'll tell you the rest once Crystal and I get on!"_

* * *

**RubyCrusade**

"BURN ORDER!" The queen of the kingdom of Nyx heated up her cup of coffee in order to save electricity, sipping up the now spicy hot drink. ___Tch. Another boring day at the kingdom. _She thought. ___If only something interesting could just show up._ Suddenly her phone rang.

___Perfect timing!_ Drinking her coffee, the queen sifted through her pockets for the phone and answered it. "Nyx residence, Izanagi speaking._"_

"Hey it's Mario!"___...This better be interesting._

"What is it? I've been bored lately and you better have something that can quench my thirst for something fun."

"Oh have I got a deal for you!" Mario proposed, sounding like a cliché telemarketer. "Wanna join me and 9 others on a Let's Play of Elsword?"

"Tch. Why should I agree to that Mario?" She spat at him.

"Geez you're almost like Kuroko..." Mario trailed off. "Anyway, wanna join?"

"Fine I guess." Izanagi accepted, it's better to give up soon rather than waste time losing a fight. "My Code Nemesis will destroy all with Queen's Throne!" She hung up.

"Well Crystal." Mario looked at her with a grin on his face. "Looks like we got all our members!"

Crystal facepalmed. ___I can't believe he actually went and did it..._

* * *

"Alright time to pick my character!" Mario looked at the list of characters for a moment, already thinking who he would choose while calling up the others. He picked his character,** Raven (future Blade Master),** and his nickname ___MarioFireRed_ and skipped through the tutorial. Crystal did the same, picking** Eve (future Code Nemesis)** and ___SilverDia_ for her username.

Upon entering Ruben, MarioFireRed (Mario) and SilverDia (Silver) completed their first quest of talking to Hagus and spent their skill points on Basic Magic Defense Training. Sure enough, 9 jumping people awaited the duo by the mailbox. One by one Mario added their friend requests:

___ChaoticShell _for Sonic's Chung (ShG)

___Picannon_ for Hel's Chung (ShG)

___FairSky_ for Rayne's Rena (GA)

___Sumerini_ for Mauri's Aisha (BtM)

___SwitchON_ for Switch's Elsword (RS)

___Mamiciou _for Sakra's Aisha (VP)

_xSymphonicx _for Kuroko's Eve (Cel)

___xIllusionsx_ for Ever's Eve (Cem)

___Tsurugi13_ for Izanagi's Eve (CN)

Mario typed in All Chat. "Alright guys wait here I'm gonna get the equipment, then I'm starting the Let's Play!" Feeling excited, Mario rushed to the closet door and gathered the necessary equipment. With Crystal's help, he sets them up on the computer all ready to get started.

___Alright! Let's start this series up!_ Mario hits the record button.

* * *

**Mario: 11 characters for this story, 33 characters for the Olympics...dear god Fire when did you start making stories with so many characters.**

**Me: Because I feel like it that's why! Anyway thanks for everyone who signed up their OCs for this Let's Play! Things'll be rough at first, but just wait till Mario can create a guild for all of them to stay on.**

**Mario: Wait what?**

**Me: Nothing :P**

**I can't help it. This story occupied pretty much my ideas for my fanfics xD. The other stories will come soon (Virtual Journey and Red Stained are definately gonna be updated next), so just sit back and wait patiently for this series to begin!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Chaotic Beginning

**Me: Finally, the Ruben chapter of the Lets Play is finished! **

**Mario: Bout damn time, how goes the spotlight for me and Crystal?**

**Me: Pretty good**

**Crystal: And the OCs?**

**Me: Actually have some spotlight, all of them xD.**

**Raven: Tch. You better handle my character well or else *holds sword at Fire's throat* I'll kill you**

**Me: *gulp* A-A-Anyway... Chapter 3, Start!**

* * *

_Chapter 3: The Chaotic Beginning_

"Hello Youtube and welcome to our Let's Play of Elsword!" Mario introduced. "Today we're going to-"

"Mario." Crystal bluntly interrupted him.

"What is it Crystal? Can't you see I'm recording right no-"

"How will we communicate with the others?"

_...Oh cr-_ Mario quickly opened up Skype and invited all those playing with him plus Crystal for a voice chat.

"Ok. NOW let's try this again!" Mario clicked the record button once more.

"Hello Youtube and welcome to our Let's Play of Elsword!" He greeted again. "I'm the main host here MarioFireRed with this awesome Raven and..." He looked over at Crystal, motioning her to introduce herself.

"I'm SilverDia who, like the other 9 people here, can't wait to kick Mario's butt in PvP."

_I see now it is. _Mario thought to himself. "Alright the rest of you, introduce yourself one by one and jump so they know who you are!" He waited for the others to introduce themselves.

"Yo I'm ChaoticShell." Sonic's Chung jumped up and down.

"I'm Picannon, pleased to meet you." Hel's Chung introduced politely.

"FairSky here and ready for action Mario!" Rayne's Rena jumped up once.

"SUMERINI SPEAKING TO SMOKE ALL OF YOU!" The loudmouth Mauri blasted through the speakers, causing everyone not lucky enough to cover their ears to lose yet another filling, and made her Aisha jitter left and right while jumping.

"SwitchON reporting. I'm not as flamboyant as that stupid Aisha back there." Switch teased at Mauri, which costed him more shouting through his speaker.

"I am Mamiciou! Hopefully I can help Sumerini there become a better Aisha." Sakra gleefully promised herself.

"Tch, I'm xSymphonicx. I'm only here to electrocute everyone I don't like, that means you Mario." Mario sweatdropped as Kuroko announced to the whole world her threat to him.

"I'm xIllusionsx. All of you lowly humans bow down to your future Queen." Ever's Eve merely sat down in her little throne, glaring at Mario's Raven to sit at eye level (which he later obeyed).

"And I'm Tsurugi13, the best damn Code Nemesis you'll find." Izanagi gave the viewers to it straight with a stern tone.

"Well that was an...interesting introduction." Mario mumbled to himself which, due to his dismay, got caught on audio. "Anyway I'm MarioFireRed for this Let's Play and Crystal here is SilverDia." Mario's Raven and Crystal's Eve jumped.

"So Mario..." Chaotic (I'm gonna use their character's names to not confuse myself) started with him. "Got any idea how to split the 11 of us into three parties?"

"That's right Chaotic! In Elsword, like most MMORPGs, parties can hold up to four people. Only I didn't plan so far on how I'll make the parties, or how I'll even record the gameplay of you guys that I'm not with."

"I can't believe you Mario." Illusions talked in a "put-down" tone. "The answer itself is very simple, have the leaders of the other two parties record their session with their team and put a link from your main video."

Mario facepalmed himself as everyone else started laughing. _Not even 5 minutes in and I'm already getting myself laughed at. Oh boy the joys of a Let's Play. _"Yeah yeah I'll agree to your idea Illusions." He calmed down the roaring amount of laughs picked up by 9 other mics. "Okay okay how about this. Once the parties are set, we mute everyone who's not in our party so we won't have any confusion got it?"

"Got it!" Everyone else agreed.

_Thank god he stopped making a fool of himself. _Silver (Crystal) thought proudly to herself, seeing Mario nod to himself.

"Just because she's here with me, Silver's got to stay in my party no matter what." Unexpectedly, Chaotic and Sumerini led the whistles and chants of "Mario's got a girlfriend!"

"Quiet you idiots." Silver put the playful two in their place. "I haven't played the game much, unlike you people."

Mario thought up yet another brilliant idea. "That's a good idea! Sumerini, Izanagi, you two also didn't have as much experience on the game as the rest of us here right?"

"Yes." The two agreed, Sumerini more enthusiastic than Izanagi.

"Sumerini why don't you party up with Mami so she can show you the ropes. Izanagi, alright with you to team up with Illusions?" He suggested to the two, as the "mentors" chose the same characters as the two.

"OKAY!"

"Fine, leave me with miss Princess over here."

"Okay...who are the other two captains for the parties?" Mario asked, already knowing he's leading one of the three.

"I shall lead one of them." Illusions immediately volunteered. "I am a Queen after all. All the rest of you Eves gather before me."

"B-But isn't Silver supposed to be with-"

"ALL THE EVES GATHER BEFORE ME!" Illusions shouted at Mario and the rest of them, forming a party with all four Eves.

"...I would like to lead the last one?" Picannon offered.

"Sure thanks that'll help a lot." Mario thanked. "Anyway folks we'll be right back after we get to our teams." The rest of the cast grouped up into one of the three parties, muting the mic of everyone else that isn't with them. To be safe, he and Silver put on headphones so they can only hear their teammates. Once the other two party leaders Illusions and Picannon gathered their equipment to video tape their team's perspective of the Let's Play, the two leaders and Mario start recording again in their own little sessions.

* * *

_Illusions' Party: xIllusionsx, SilverDia, xSymphonicx, Tsurugi13_

"Welcome to the Eve-pocalypse you humans streaming this video." Illusions introduced her portion of the Let's Play. "I have with me the most destructive members you can find out of that happy-go-lucky group that Raven and Chung are leading. Don't even bother with their portion, we'll show you how to really play an Eve." She concluded, her "hime" persona really put into play here.

"I am Silver." Silver introduced herself for the second time. "Me and Tsurugi are the inexperienced ones of the group, but we'll be able to learn more than enough to dominate what Mario calls the Arena".

"Yeah yeah." The two tsunderes both spoke at once.

"I figured Illusions and I should teach you two about some basic Eve combos." Symphonic mellowed down a bit and suggested.

"That would be an excellent idea." Illusions agreed. She lead the wolf pack to the dungeon lobby of Ruben. "We can teach them in this first dungeon, Tree of El." The queen bee waited for all of her subjects to ready up and clicked start to enter the dungeon.

After an almost lengthy loading screen (blame Tsurugi for shaking the laptop too much cause it was too slow), the foursome arrived in the first room of the dungeon. Lush vibrant colors instantly stood out in the comic-book world as the four Eves stood atop sturdy wooden branches with their destination, the glowing Tree of El, glittering in the background. Beyond them a few enemies stood on their way, roughly two bandits and three plump red birds.

"Here is a basic combo to learn no matter which job path you select for Eve." Gaining permission from Illusions, Symphonic walked up to one bandit to present the technique. Her character's drones struck the poor schmuck three times and finished it off by a dash jump and both drones smacking against his face. After collecting the fallen enemy's drops, a few brown ED, the Eve faced her two trainees and commented. "That is called the ZZZ→→^Z combo. If there's one combo you absolutely must learn for your Eves, it's this one. All you have to do is press the Z key against an enemy three times then dash jump and press Z once. After that wait until your Eve falls down to the ground and repeat the process over and over until the target goes down or you need to run away."

Illusions congratulated her second-in-command with Eve's "/laugh" pose, the character slowly clasping her hands together and stifling out a brief cute giggle. "Thank you Symphonic." The cold queen thawed down in a sudden case of mood whiplash, thanking genuinely like a caring mentor. "I could not have taught that better myself."

"I have a question." Silver began. "What about the X key? Mario told me that with Eve, the button allowed her to shoot electronballs."

"That is correct." Illusions took over tutoring this time. "Performing the action normally..." She pressed the X key three times, shooting out two regular electron balls and a final triangular projectile, all of which injured but not killed the targeted bird. "Will cause enemies to knock down, which you must avoid to do as much as possible."

"Why?" Tsurugi coldly interrupted. "Isn't it better for us to kick them while they're down? I mean this is a video game! What are we, chivalrous knights?!"

Illusions asserted her dominance by looming over Tsurugi's character while Silver and Symphonic cleaned up work with the ZZZ→→^Z combo. "Knocked down enemies receive less damage than those standing up on dungeon runs, and we need to do as much damage as possible while also conserving our blue mana in order to continue strings of combos." Silver cleared the last of the enemies in deep concentration as Illusions got done with the combat pragmatist tsundere. "Don't forget you three," The queen reminded her loyal subjects, "Knocked down players in PvP do NOT receive any damage. If they get knocked down, the best plan is to put some distance between you and the other person in order to maintain a favorable advantage."

"Yeah yeah." Tsurugi irritably understood. "Can I go kill things now?" The game loaded to the next room of the dungeon after a loading screen. The four remained quiet for the remainder of clean up on aisle Tree 2: the two veterans expertly moved their Eves near the end of the room to give the other two a chance, Silver practiced more with the standard drone hitting combo and Tsurugi experimented with a new combo she figured out by making her Eve dash jump and immediately pressing X (→→^X), shooting an electron ball at the enemy without knocking them down. Thankfully the beginner duo were fast learners and, after half a minute, reached the boss of the El.

"Gahahahaha!" The big boss, Banthus, taunted the four as the battle begun. Unlike the other mooks in the past two rooms he has the ability to jump out of harms way, forcing the four to spam →→^X before reverting back to ZZZ→→^Z (Silver herself is still struggling on the airborne electronball attack). Luckily Banthus was dubbed the "Warm-Up" Boss for a reason and the four quickly defeat him.

"We have won the battle." Silver bluntly and emotionlessly stated the obvious as all four Eves got A ranks on the dungeon run. After completing the quests, all four level up to 3 and spent their points on maxxing out the 3-level skill Photon Blink. "What's next?"

"Now," Symphonic's eyes gleamed at the exciting new adventure with burning determination. "We clear through the other two dungeons." The four continue to plow through the next few dungeons and quests.

* * *

_Picannon's Party: Picannon, SwitchOn, FairSky_

"Welcome to the video!" Pi politely greeted the audience (who by now gets a case of severe mood whiplash from the previous cold-hearted Eves).

"Yeah this idiot here forgot to record our run of Tree of El." Switch teased. "So we'll be showing you guys Forest Ruins, the next dungeon after it."

"Come on come on! You better record this one Pi!" Sky impatiently clicked the ready button, her polite manners that rivaled Pi gone in substitution for "Game Mode".

"You heard the fair lady, goody two shoes, start the dungeon up!"

Pi sighed, wondering how Mario can put up with all this. "Okay okay I'm starting the dungeon." Timing Sky's button mashing on the "READY" sign, Pi started up the Forest Ruins. "One of you care to give the backstory on this dungeon?"

"Well if you insist!" Sky volunteered and explained as the three mopped up the first room. "After Banthus left the tree with the big El shard, the El-Trio was informed of an invasion in the fabled Forest Ruins. Apparantly some mischievous Phoru named William wanted to steal some riches in the ruins and decided to raid it." She finished, spamming an XX loop with her arrows on the few enemies the two boys got too lazy to clean up after.

"That's very informative, thank you Sky. I bet the Elsword fans watching this learned something new about this dungeon today." Pi thanked, reloading his cannon as the crystal glass broke into the next room.

"Bet you looked up the dungeon on ElWiki didn't you? You naughty little girl."

"Hey! You didn't know about that either Switch!"

"Touche my little Rena, touche." He giggled.

"Sorry to interrupt, but shouldn't we also tell them how to do these combos we're performing so the enemies don't get knocked down as often.?"

"Good idea Pi-kachung!" Sky joked, earning a facepalm by Pi.

_Why did she have to go and make the joke?! I can't get through one game of Elsword without someone bringing up that nickname._ Pi ignored the hyperactive girl and performed two swings of his cannon followed by slamming it onto the ground, reloading one cannonball into his weapon while dealing heavy damage to the enemy beside him. "This is a ZZ↓Z combo. Basically you get to reload your ammo while also hitting the enemy, it's VERY easy to do in my honest opinion."

"Oh oh Pika, come over here so they can see!" The Chung moved over to the Rena continuously spamming arrows at her opponent with two shots each, then going up to it with 3 kicks, a slide kick, and a launching kick to finish it off. "The arrow loop I performed is an XX loop, basically I press X twice and wait a sec until I do the loop again and again." Sky explained. "Lastly the kicks I performed is a ZZZ→→ZZ combo, which helps gain mana for my Rena here to spam more arrows." She finished off, typing up a "/laugh" emoji for her character to giggle.

… Pi moved straight to Switch, who's staring down the last enemy of the room to death. "...Aren't you going to kill him Switch?"

"No way! I still need to show them at least one basic Elsword combo, too many of them newb Elboys keep knocking them down with ZZZZ." The laid back boy reasoned. "Alright then, time to show this leaf fairy a taste of steel!" He went for a pun, much to Pi and Sky's loud dismays. The red-headed avatar killed the Tree Knight with two two-handed sword swings followed by a launch to the air, catching him with a light air attack, and ending with a skill. "MEGA SLASH!" Both the Elsword and Switch yelled out the skill name (again, causing his poor teammates to lose a few fillings) when the combo finished.

"Um..." Pi and Sky thought at once. "We're supposed to be teaching the viewers about combos, not confuse them with what you just did."

"Screw you this is a Let's Play!" Once again Switch found himself reasoning with his teammates. "Ain't nobody got time 'fo learnin these combos!" Sighing, he claimed he was joking and this time explained his attacks. "Well first I pressed X twice followed up with Z immediately, then jumping and catching it with Z, and finally using my skill. I believe the format would be XXZ^Z-(Mega Slash)."

Sky clapped. "Way to go. Now we only need two more rooms before we finish this level."

"WHAT?! HOW LONG DID WE STAY HERE?!" Switch yelled before turning down the volume of his mic.

"I believe we've been in this one room talking about combos for 30 se-" Pi got rudely interrupted.

"Geez we'd be in the boss room by now." Switch complained as the three opened the next door. "We'd better get there in half the time."

And they did actually, thanks to their sheer determination (and also Sky's massive amount of arrow spamming). They reached the end of the dungeon to the boss room where William, a giant Phoru, awaits them. Without speaking, the warrior-phoru raised his sword thrice in the air before charging off into battle. He bravely and valiantly fended off Pi and Switch and kept dodging Sky's arrow barrage. Thanks to his leadership, the other Phorus ganged up on the three party members and eventually defeated them. It was a great victory for the thieving Phorus indeed, Guile's theme from Street Fighter 2 playing as they celebrated and robbed through the Ruins for priceless treasure, living the good life.

...Unfortunately for William that was not the case. Nay Pi, Switch, and Sky managed to kill him within 10 seconds without him doing anything (other than running away crying for mommy but you know). Finally finishing the dungeon, the three this time celebrated for finally completing their longest run of Forest Ruins (3 minutes by the way) and chatted afterwards.

"So we finally on White Mist Swamp yet?" Switch and Sky impatiently asked their leader.

"Nope, we have to do one more run of this at most due to this story quest." Pi answered much to the groaning of his teammates. Telling them to shut up (politely of course, he is a gentleman after all), the three run through the dungeon yet again.

* * *

_MarioFireRed's Party: MarioFireRed, ChaoticShell, Sumerini, Mamiciou_

"WHY. DO. YOU. KEEP. KNOCKING. DOWN. ENEMIES?!" You know this part of the Let's Play is a great start if you have the leader shout at one of his Aisha members about knocking down enemies.

"SHUT UP MARIO!" Sumer refuted. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT THEY CAN'T HANDLE THREE WHACKS WITH A STAFF BEFORE FALLING!"

"THEN WHY NOT WHACK THEM TWICE, TURN AROUND AND BACK, THEN WHACK THEM TWICE AGAIN?! JUST RINSE AND REPEAT DAMMIT!" Mario yelled back, obviously the most irritated of Sumer's tendency to knock down enemies the last few dungeon runs. Apparently whenever Mami tried to tell her not to knock down, Sumer smacks enemies to the ground anyway.

"Should...should we stop them?" Mami asked Chaotic, who in this case is the mediator of the group.

"Haha!" He laughed it off. "Give 'em a minute, I'm sure they'll grow tired of it." The two knuckleheads bickered and bickered for the full minute, all the while Mami chimed in once in a while to break them up unsuccessfully and Chaotic just sat down and amusingly watched the verbal fight rage on. "Yo Mario."

"WHAT IS IT!?"

"You know you're recording right now right?" Chaotic smirked while his Chung performed the '/laugh' reaction.

"...SH-" Mario recomposed himself. "Anyway welcome ladies and gentlemen here's the last part of Ruben, the White Mist Swamp. Here we-"

"WE FIND A RABID PHORU AND GO SMACK THE DAYLIGHTS OUT OF IT!" Sumer interrupted.

"Yes...thank you for the backstory Sumer." Mario thanked, almost grumbling. "Now," He cleared his throat, "where were we again?"

"We were about to join White Mist Swamp." Chaotic filled the two idiots in. "..Well that is until you two started arguing for a full minute."

"Oh great, another thing to edit out of my video..."

"When will this video air in Youtube Mario?" Mami asked.

"ASAP I guess, if the other two remember to upload their sections on their accounts, or if they can just send me the video they recorded. Anyway time to go to the White Mist Swamp, ready up you guys!"

"Friggin finally..." Chaotic muttered to himself as the four enter the dungeon. As the name suggests, the foursome (no...not like that you dirty, dirty minds) were greeted by a peaceful swamp-like area with lots of colorful bandits, phorus, and a gigantic pissed off monkey to show them the way to the very, very rabid Ancient Phoru.

"Alright let's just get this over with..." Mario sighed, tired already (if you were paired up with someone who screamed at your mic for the past 20 minutes, who wouldn't be?) and wanted to finish off Ruben and meet up with the other players at the designated spot: the Wally statue in Elder.

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Sumer screamed out a battlecry, hoping to sound intimidating (P.S. She wasn't), and the four start attacking the bandits.

_ZZX←→ZZX_ Mario constantly repeated the Raven combo in his mind after watching a video about it online, watching his avatar loop the pattern of two slashes and a horizontal arm swipe. _Man I really hope Sword Taker's worth it, I can't think of anything else to use..._ He wistfully thought, sighing so softly that the mic doesn't pick up and watched Chaotic perform the same tactic Pi demonstrated.

"Sumer...do you need any help?" Mami called to the Aisha standing behind her while performing a ZZ←→ZZ and XX←→XX loop (whacking enemies with her staff then shooting fireballs for greater damage) on some poor bandits in the second room.

"Don't even bother Mami, I think she's actually getting the hang of it! Wouldn't you say Mario?" Chaotic cleaned up the last of his share of enemies, amusingly pointing Mario to Sumer with the gigantic monkey of the dungeon.

"...Sumer..."

"Yes Mario?"

"SO MUCH ZZZ EVERYWHERE!" And so the three of them went into the '/sit' position while patiently waiting (not so much for Mario) for Sumer to finish killing off the monkey. Finally after about 40 more seconds than necessary, the gang finally headed into the boss room.

"RAWWWWWRRRR!" You thought that was the Ancient Phoru roaring at our heroes? No that's just Sumer communicating with the rabid beast. "WE GON KILL YOU!"

"..." Once again her three teammates stayed silent as the four (very quickly) killed the boss. After collecting their loot and leveling up, the four head to Elder and met the others at Wally's Statue.

* * *

"Tch, bout time you idiots got here." Illusions immediately greeted Mario and his posse.

"Hey shut up, blame this little Aisha here." Mario excused. "So...how do we switch up the parties for Elder this time?"

"We don't!" Chaotic chimed in. "Let's end here for today and start tomorrow!" Suddenly the others busted in their cheers for the end of Part 1.

"...Fine we'll stop for today." Mario gave in to peer pressure. "Anyway I hoped you, the viewers, liked the different perspectives the 11 of us got to share. This is Mario, and others, signing off!" Mario stopped recording. The other two leaders, Pi and Illusions, stopped recording once they finished their designated dungeon and now started to send Mario the clip via email. "Anyone else got something to say before we sign off?"

"Nope."

"Na da."

"Zilch."

The exhausted leader was surprised at the amount of his friends already called in for the day as they logged off one by one. Suddenly there was only Mario and Crystal left. No longer needing their headphones, the two disconnected their sets and talked to each other from the room.

"So any ideas for the party matchups tomorrow Crystal?"

"Nope no idea." Crystal bluntly gave a straight answer. "Now come you idiot," She directed him to her textbooks, "We must study for that test."

_Shit...I can't believe she remembered. _The procrastinator, after much debating, gave in to Crystal's pressure...

Until a message appeared for him on-screen. "Mario..." She glared at him with ice cold eyes.

"Oh...it'll only be for a sec Crystal." He sat right back down and read the message:

"_Hi there!" _A Rena named Sapphire jumped up and down in front of Mario's Raven, making the latter very uncomfortable and Crystal _very _pissed.

"_Hi." _Mario typed back.

"_Who were all those people with you before?"_ Mario glanced at Crystal, wondering if its ok.

"Sure just tell that Rena, not like it's going to affect you anyway."

"_They were my friends Sapphire, we're doing a Let's Play of Elsword."_

"_Ooh a Let's Play! Can I join too!"_

_...Should I agree?_ _Well we do need one more slot._ Mario contemplated with himself. _"Sure Sapphire you can join, but we're meeting here tomorrow after school around 5ish. Think you can make it?"_

"_Oh ok then!" _Sapphire signed off.

"What did she want Mario?"

"Well Crystal..." Mario started with her (before getting clunked in the head with a textbook). "We got ourself another LPer.

* * *

**Mario/Crystal: WHAT!?**

**Me: XD! Yeah thanks to his persistance, I'm going to add in "RECURRING" OCs for this Lets Play as well. This first one belongs to the author _AsianAlex_. This means that any of you guys that wanted to join can. You'll at least be mentioned in the story but dont expect alot of spotlight if you want xD Here's the criteria for the recurring OCs (no you authors that already are the main cast cant sign up for this XD)**

**Character Name (For your class in Elsword):**

**Job Class Chosen (Yeah self-explanitory):**

**Gaming Expertise (Goes from Newbie, Rookie, Regular, Veteran, Master):**

**Aaaand that's it. Now for these recurring OCs signups, I need you guys to PM me your character's sign-up sheet. I will NOT accept any signups in the reviews section because face it, a story with 3/4 reviews being OC Sign-Ups is just sad.**


	4. Chapter 4: A Whole New Field

**Me: First updated story of summer vacation yes!**

**Mario/Crystal: It's about time Mario, so about that recurring OC...**

**Me: Well he is Recurring. Anyway shut up and just enjoy the chapter.**

**Mario: ._. Better not be the butt monkey of this LP.**

**Me: You'll see Mario. Chapter 4, START!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: A Whole New Field_

"..." The LP'ers met up with Mario and Silver once again by the Wally Statue of Elder. It turns out while they've been gone, Elsword went through a _massive_ "Fields of Battle" update. Though that's not the only thing their friends were surprised about, what did is the new Rena standing beside Mario.

"Hi." Sapphire, the Rena who messaged Mario before, greeted herself on Skype with the rest of the Raven's friends. "I'll be joining you temporarily, so I wish I can be of some help." Her male owner, Corde, typed in.

"Mario..."

"Y-Y-Yeah Symphonic?" The Raven leader nervously responded to the Eve glaring straight at him and Kuroko's angered voice.

"ANOTHER PERSON REALLY?!" Everyone lost a portion of their ear fillings with Sumerini's sudden bursting. "OMG MARIO WHY? WHY?!" Being provoked, Mario started a big argument with Sumer and Symphonic (unfortunately Illusions and Tsurugi joined in). While this is going on, the others (except Silver who joined the argument as the mediator) muted them and presumed as if nothing else happened.

"...Those guys going to be alright?" Sapphire asked.

"Y-Yeah...I think so." Picannon couldn't help but feel worried about his shouting friends.

"Don't sweat it Pi. They'll finish yelling once we can head to Arena." Switch reassured his pal while ChaoticShell and Mamiciou nodded.

"Man...I was hoping we can actually get to the fields today. Now we gotta wait." FairSky's Rena pouted. "Someone going to shut them up?"

"I think Silver was about too, weren't you?"

"Huh?" Silver interrupted herself giving Mario a headlock when Chaotic called her. "Sorry, I was just punishing Mario here."

"WHAT?!" Literally every single person, including the leader, screamed onto the mic. Immediately they all bursted into laughter. Mario however was not pleased and calmly (and fumingly) asked Silver to let go of him. Catching his breath as the athletic girl moved back to her laptop as her Eve like nothing happened, he shouted right at the mic trying to shoot down accusations of their...unresolved sexual tension. Everyone finally calmed down after wards in Mario's many, many tries to convince his friends otherwise.

"Okay okay can we quit it now?" Being the peacemaker, Pi finally hushed the last of his giggling friends and turned his attention back to Mario. "Your move now Mario."

"Thanks Pi, now where was I?" The Raven searched through his mind in order to collect his thoughts. "Oh right the new Fields of Battle update." He remembered, preparing an explanation (and letting slip on how long it took for the update to actually download).

"So yeah folks first off we have this new user interface and-"

"Well no dip Mario they get it."

"Silver I was getting to that!" Obviously since they started recording when the group logged in, they must've noticed the interface (and probably spammed comments about it before watching the whole damn video). "Anyway the new fields have monsters in them in between towns and specific "Rest Areas" in which you can recover your HP and MP for later field use and dungeon use."

"So wait..." Sapphire asked, the rest of the rookie players sighing in relief (well...Sumerini is just anxious to level up and own everyone in Arena, I mean everyone is lvl 9 atm) about this normally nervous player asking a question. "...Any HP, MP, and even Awakening Orbs we get from field monsters we can bring straight into the dungeon?"

"Yeah, you can have a full HP and MP character with all three awakening orbs filled up even before you dungeon, sounds great huh?" As Mario confirmed Sapphire's suspicion, everyone (particularly the Eves) and their character's eyes started to gleam in the amount of destruction they can cause straight away. "Also the field monsters can give you experience if you are around their general level and infinity respawn as well. If you have enough stamina to handle it, or just play in the weekends if you really have no life-"

"coughMariocough." Mario glared at Switch's joke and continued on.

"If you have enough stamina, you can level up solely on killing field monsters. You won't gain as much experience as from performing dungeon runs but at the same time you're not wasting as much stamina per run." _What else am I missing? _Mario racked his head in thinking up anything else about the update before forming into parties and showing off the first half of Elder.

"Geez Mario you're taking too long with this!" Illusions interrupted his train of thought and provided her "godly words of wisdom" as she called it. "They made a new Cobo Express system that's actually worthy of being called Express for once." On her word, everyone pressed the 'B' key. "Through here you can instantly teleport to any town or major rest area of your choosing for a price of ED. It's more convenient than buying those one-time tickets from before and beats the freaking annoying boat ride between Velder and Hamel." Everyone cheered upon hearing this news.

"Guess it's a good thing you actually play KR Elsword huh Illusions?"

"Don't give me too much praise Mario, it's not my fault a KR player is better than any of you NA cronies."

"...Moving on." Fair saw some of her friends twitching, particularly the boys, and changed the subject. "Any idea for the new parties this time guys?"

"Since there's 12 of us now, that makes three full parties. Perfect!" Mario pulled up a website that uses randomized numbers. "Alright guys pick a number between 1-12, I'm 1."

"5." Silver calmly went second.

"6." Chaotic went next.

"9!" Sumerini immediately blurted out right after him, causing the two to chuckle and the rest to smack their faces with an open palm.

"2." Picannon called out.

"12, I'm higher than all of you." Illusions boasted.

"I guess I'll choose 11 then." Fair decided.

"Damn, give me 4." Tsurugi settled.

"8." Switch chose the number that, when switched, is infinite.

"3." Sapphire called next.

"Come on, lucky 7." Mami bets her lucky stars.

"Fine, I'll settle for 10." Symphonic took the leftovers.

"Alright now to see what we get..." Mario jumped up the numbers into three different groups in the website. After finding who's in which group (and the leaders naturally), He reminded the other two leaders to record their section of the first three Elder dungeons. With that they all start recording, with the Raven leader's party up first for the Shadow Forest.

* * *

_MarioFireRed's Party: MarioFireRed, Sumerini, xSymphonicx, Sapphire_

"OH EL WHY ARE WE STUCK IN THE SAME PARTY AGAIN HUH?!" Sumer didn't hesitate to yell at Mario once the four members are loading up the Shadow Forest dungeon.

"DO YOU THINK I WANT THIS TO HAPPEN?! THESE NUMBERS ARE FREAKING RANDOM!" He yelled back, cursing the random numbers for putting the two in the same party once again. _Oh El...at least Sapphire doesn't have to deal with the others randomly. _He at least thought rationally.

"So any either of you two want to give the backstory?" Symphonic picked an inopportune time to ask the two bickering idiots about the background of Shadow Forest. Sighing, and feeling amused at Sapphire's futile attempts to quench the fighting, she proceeded to give the information once the two finished their petty argument. "Alright you idiots listen up. Thanks to Banthus who stole the Elstone, the forested area between Elder and Wally's Castle became shrouded in darkness and corrupted its once peaceful inhabitants into rabid creatures, kind of like me in a bad mood."

"O-Oh...well I have my arrows to support you guys, don't you worry!" Sapphire tried his best to sound protective, unknowingly playing with two pros of the game already.

The screen finished loading and the four find themselves in the ominously looking dark forest as purple barked trees come to life from evil white wisps that float around the area. With a yell Sumer immediately destroyed all the beehives and killed the poison bees near them, living the rest of the poisonous fungi, magicians, and even more trees and wisps to her three teammates.

"EAT LIGHTNING BOLT!" Sumer shouted her attack as her Aisha performed the move, wasting her charged up 200 MP on the last of the trees then ran to her friends waiting at the end of the room.

"Y'know you could've just saved that, I mean Kira Kira is in this room." Mario calmed down and reminded Sumer.

"Who?" Both Sumer and Sapphire asked, not having much experience in this game.

"You tell them Symphonic, I'm gonna kill more of the Mini Ent trees." Mario readied up his MP and charged the two Mini Ents and a Wisp on a suspended platform (or tree bark) and launched a "Power Assault", suddenly sprinting with his sword in front of him and slicing up the three enemies in his way. Dealing with the rest of the few magicians and mini Ents, Symphonic informs the two rookies about Kira Kira.

"You see Kira Kira is this omnipotent magician, who was blessed by the Shadow Forest Gods and the elder Ent tree to fulfill a sacred prophecy. With the almighty Kira Kira wand, He is able to use an ordinary stick and a deadly notebook to summon not only fireballs but also cursed lightning which can strike you to death and-"

"You finished with that made up story Symphonic? I already cleared the rest of the monsters." Mario interrupted Sumer and Sapphire's growing curiosity about Kira Kira.

"Tch, why must you ruin my fun? Alright fine let's go you two." With a bat of an eye, the four go ahead and fight Kira Kira.

"Illusion Stinger..."

"LIGHTNING BOLT!"

"Power Assault!"

"Eat arrows you El-punk!"

Thanks to their special skills, not to mention Sapphire's rapid spamming of arrows (with XX of course, must have learned it from another Rena user), Kira Kira is defeated and they head into the next room. But before that...

"I GOT AN ITEM WOOT!" Sumerini shouted upon obtaining the rare "Kira Kira Wand".

"Congrats!" The three congratulated her. "And hope to god you'll actually use it." With Mario's whispered comment, the four proceed to blast through the dungeon in normal fashion. Eventually they ended at the boss room when Ent awakened.

"GRAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHO AWAKENS MY SLUMBER!" Seeing through his corrupted eyes, Ent mistakenly sees the four as a threat to the Shadow Forest instead of an ally trying to save the Elstone.

"WE DO!" All four of them shouted aloud, immediately preparing to pulverize him. Mario's ZZX←→ZZX, Symphonic's ZZZ→→↑Z, Sumer's XX←→XX (finally), and Sapphire's constant XX-XX loop. Before long they all used a special skill to bring the corrupted giant Ent tree down.

"WOOO!" Sapphire celebrated. "I got the Ent Branch!"

"Whoop die do, I still got this amazing wand." Sumerini's Aisha jittered around like a boy hyperventilating on ice cream.

_Sigh, at least Sumer's getting better this time. _Mario thought with relief once the results screen ended, with himself as the MVP. Before the group tackled on Underground Waterway, Sapphire left the party.

"_Sorry gotta go! Brother's bugging me to use the computer and level up his lvl 59 Rune Slayer. See you guys later!" _She left the short message in the party chat before leaving.

"...Well she wasn't going to stay long anyway." Mario sweatdropped.

"OMG WE REACHED LEVEL 10!" Sumerini just realized, the glowing blue "Level Up" aura enveloping the three characters.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE RIGHT!" Symphonic noticed as both girls glared at Mario.

"...Wha-"

"WE CHALLENGE YOU TO A SPARRING MATCH!" The two girls forced Mario's Raven to move to the sparring arena by Camilla in Elder, no ifs, ands, or buts.

* * *

_Mamiciou's Party: Mamiciou, Picannon, ChaoticShell, SwitchON_

"I-IS THIS..." Mami tilted her character's head and her one in real life as Switch had a sudden realization. "DEVIL'S FOURWAY?!"

"HOLY MOTHER OF EL!" Chaotic just realized when looking at their party. The two laughed it up immediately, leaving the two goody-two-shoes players clueless.

After a lengthy explanation about a Devil's Fourway, Mami and Pi both smacked themselves with an open palm. "C...Can we just get this dungeon over with, please?" Mami blushed during the explanation and really didn't want the others to notice.

"Yeah I really want to reserve my stamina and not kill these field monsters in Wally's Memorial Bridge." Pi agreed with Mami, who started loading the next dungeon called Banthus Cave. Knowing the routine by now, Pi continued and told the backstory of this dungeon as it loads (too bad he had to mute the two idiots still laughing in order to be heard). "After the El-trio purge the darkness in the Shadow Forest, they return to Elder where Hoffman successfully located Banthus's hideout. With this information they infiltrate the cave." After the brief explanation the four head inside the dungeon filled with bats, bandits, and a giant rabid Phoru.

The comical-drawn blue cave greeted our young heroes with an eerie feeling, enriched with the sound of water dripping from the stalactites hanging on the roof of the spacious cave. With a swing of a sword, twirl of a staff, and a reloading of two cannons, the four proceed to beat up the bloodsucking white bats, stereotypical black bats, little knife wielding and big fisticuffs wielding bandits, and even some random monkeys who tread too far inward the cave.

"Heh...this...isn't so...bad." Mami's Aisha is obviously the one whacking the enemies the most, with the others performing their aforementioned combos: Switch with Elsword's XXZ↑Z and Chaotic and Pi's two Chungs with their ZZ↓Z's.

"Why, you scared or something Mami?" Switch teased his friend.

"N-No I'm not...scared. I just want to get out of here so we can Arena that's all-"

"ARENA?! WE'RE LEVEL 10 ALREADY?!" Chaotic never bothered to look at his level until now, just realizing all the Skill Points he forgot to put in (4 to be exact).

"...Oh my god Chaotic really? You didn't even get Siege Shelling yet?" Pi sighed, demonstrating the skill by smacking the last remaining monkey with his cannon, reloading, then blasting it away to bits with the X button.

"O_O DAMN IT WHY DIDN'T I GET IT!" Chaotic yelled, now impatient to finish the rest of the dungeon, as he uses a skill to reload his cannon and send a homing missile straight at the airborne monkey.

"Yeah c'mon lets get this over with! I wanna see which of us would win in a sparring match!" Mami grew impatient too and the others proceed to rush through the dungeon with surprising results. They sped through the next room and the one after that, then the one after once Mami got over her screaming fear when the camera panned to a close-up of the giant rabid red Phoru, and finally they reached Banthus.

"Alright guys I'll keep him in the air while you blast him with all your might!" Pi nodded to his members as he reloaded a cannon. As planned Pi's Chung smacked Banthus and kept him in the air with a barrage of Siege Shelling. Buying time for Mami to charge up mana, Chaotic fired another homing missile at Banthus while Switch caught the bandit as he was falling with a flaming geyser that sprung from the ground in which he struck his sword.

"Now!" Mami teleported back to her friends and activated Aisha's devestating Lightning Bolt, electrocuting Banthus's HP straight to zero. In his dying animation, Banthus once again fled the scene and dropped a mysterious rare sword. Switch celebrated retrieving the Banthus' Bayonet and couldn't wait to enhance this rare weapon.

The four return back in Wally's Memorial Bridge field where they sprinted to Camilla in order to spar with the others.

* * *

_Tsurugi13's party: Tsurugi13, SilverDia, FairSky, xIllusionsx_

"Tch, I still ended up with the party that has an Eve majority." Tsurugi complaining, drinking a sip of the hot coffee in her desktop.

"Hmph watch your mouth human. You should be lucky to be given this opportunity for this Eve to give her godly advice to you and Silver here." Illusions retorted back, irritated that she wasn't made leader.

"Yeah well give the advice to her then. Unlike Silver I actually played this game before."

"I'd much prefer to be referred as the rookie in training in this group." Silver humbly stated. "Now I'd like us to get past Underground Waterway so we can get it over with. I for one would like to pummel Mario to a pulp in arena."

"I agree with Silver can we go already?" Fair pouted, impatiently rummaging through her in-game inventory to sort through her consumables in an attempt to briefly relieve her boredom.

"Speaking of that lowly human, what's he doing now Silver?" Illusions asked. Silver turned her head past her laptop to find Mario standing up and jabbing a finger at his computer monitor in anguish. Thanks to her perfect vision, she finds that once again Symphonic stole Mario's kill against Sumerini. Returning back to her laptop when he sat right back down and chased Symphonic's Eve, Silver cleared her throat and typed in the blue party chat.

"Nothing worthy to mention guys. Now come on, on to Underground Waterway." With Silver's deadpan typing, the other two Eves grunted without anything embarrassing to tell Mario later and Tsurugi started the dungeon up.

Just as the name suggests, the Eves and Rena team find themselves in a...well waterway that happens to be underground. As Illusions explained (rather forcefully), the backstory to this dungeon is as follows: when Banthus escaped, Elsword and the gang returned to Elder to proclaim the bad news. Luckily Luichel, the Elder Accessory Shop owner and former thief, informed the trio of a secret passage Banthus might use to get to the Suburbs and later Wally's Castle. Following her advice, the trio head inside the Underground Waterway.

Without much talking, the girls' determination to speedrun the dungeon is astounding to say the least (when you have two pros on your team you know you gotta go fast). Thanks to her level being high enough Fair kicked the soldier closest to her and readied her bow in a stance, spamming the one soldier in front of her with two bouts of two arrows and switching the attack from Z to X and spamming five round arrows three times at the enemies above her which the Eves are combating. Illusions and Tsurugi made quick work combining their ZZZ→→↑Z combo with Eve's Photon Flash attack. Silver, however, summoned a Nasod Scout to take care of any enemies that dare tread behind the trio.

After killing the rest of the soldiers that were hired for the Banthus, little "Micky" mice and their homes, and even white magicians (no not the healing kind), they finally head to the big brute himself and intend on finishing him off once and for all. However something was...different about the bandit.

"So he gained a new Nasod arm?" Tsurugi noticed Banthus's new right arm. Clearly there were two things in this world he didn't want to live without and swordsmanship was one of them. As for the second...use your imagination.

"Yay new cosmetic model!" Fair sarcastically cheered. "Now let's beat the El out of him and head over to Arena!"

Before Banthus could even finish laughing, the four girls immediately proceeded to kill him with a "Siege" spamming of arrows and continuous Illusion Stingers from the three Eves. The Results screen loaded and Fair obtained the Banthus Necklace.

"That's pure luck, I'll be getting mine soon just you wait." All three Eves were jealous that the lone Rena equipped the Banthus Necklace. Nodding, the four join the rest of the gang in Camilla's sparring room where they all finished recording.

"Oh look the feminine squad just arrived!" Mario joked. Ignoring the fact that Symphonic beat him due to stealing every kill he could've gotten against Sumerini, the eleven people finally gathered together with Camilla outside the sparring room and proceed to plan out a "Sparring Tournament" for all eleven Level 10s.

* * *

**Mario/Crystal: ...You so planned those groups.**

**Me: No I didn't I swear! This is the result it got me when I went to a random group creator site:**

**(Group 1: 1 , 9 , 10 , 3, **

**Group 2: 7 , 2 , 6 , 8, **

**Group 3: 4 , 5 , 11 , 12)**

**Mario: ...Right. Anyway so next chapter is this Sparring Tournament?**

**Me: Yep Chapter 5's a little Sparring Tournament to show off PvP then Chapter 6 is finishing off Elder. Only one problem, any of you reviewers have any suggestions if I should make this tournament Team Death Match with one group of 3 and everyone else 2 or just make it old fashioned and go Survival?**


End file.
